


5 Months Post-Blind Betrayal

by I_suck_at_naming



Category: Fallout 4
Genre: M/M, Making Up, My First Fanfic, No Smut, Nora is kinda a side character, Some kissing, Sorry Nora, implied making out/sex, only Maxson and Danse are in an actual relationship, some emotion, very much a one-shot, very tame
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-06
Updated: 2018-06-06
Packaged: 2019-05-19 01:33:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14864117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_suck_at_naming/pseuds/I_suck_at_naming
Summary: Danse, having stayed far away from the Brotherhood at sanctuary, meets Maxson for a second time since his exile and things go better than he expected.





	5 Months Post-Blind Betrayal

Maxson arrived shortly after the predicted radstorm had passed over Sanctuary, giving Danse about a minute to wipe the bench of dust and make his civilian attire look more appropriate. He still had the jumpsuit, but he only wore it in his power armour, otherwise enjoying the comfort of a flannel shirt and equally comfortable trousers. He wondered what Maxson would think of it. Danse was surprised that Maxson had even wanted to visit him, what could be the point to that? So Danse made sure he was presentable, at least respectfully enough for Maxson, since he made his way out to Sanctuary. The Vertibird landed with only Maxson and Nora inside. Nora had gone into training as soon as Danse had vouched for her, the promotion to lancer being no surprise considering her fitness and sharp eyesight with reflexes to match. No one in the Brotherhood knew of Danse's whereabouts except for these two. In fact, the only reason Maxson could even be here was due to Nora and her, previously unrequited, compassion for Danse and her willingness to let Danse stay in Sanctuary, far from the brotherhoods sphere of influence. That, and her audacity to defy Maxson.

To defy his order to execute him.

That had been 5 months ago.

It had taken 4 months for Arthur to gradually get over Danse's circumstances and meet him, the fall of the institute and the restoration of order having played crucial roles in somewhat lessening Maxson's... apprehensions, as seen in his last visit to sanctuary where he visited Danse briefly, a sharp encounter that left Danse more broken than fixed. Saying it was awkward was an understatement. Danse was still split after that encounter, both feeling worse and better about himself, but all the same concluding that he wasn't going to see Maxson often if at all. 

But as Maxson steps of the Vertibird and Nora hops out as well, Danse can't feel anger. One might expect anger, but it simply wasn't in Danse's nature to hate Maxson, especially after his last visit. He just felt yearning to sit down and talk, or sleep, or drink. Just to do anything with Maxson that wasn't strenuous. It had been too long. The bench would come in handy soon.

In those 5 months so much had happened around Danse's new home. Sanctuary wasn't a small settlement anymore, with a population to rival Goodneighbour, a bar, homes, a small metallic municipal building, tall walls, guards, turrets, steady trade with shops, vendors, an inn and most importantly, it retained its usual sanctuary vibe, combining the pre-war with the post nuclear war world in a way that Danse had grown to find charming. The familiar faces of Sturges and Preston could act as Danse's assurance that he belonged somewhere, even if it wasn't the Brotherhood. He often play cards or made small talk with them in his down time.

Maxson had only changed slightly, his beard and hair growing fuller but not longer, his arms and chest toned and his posture as right as ever. He looked like he had taken care of himself, like he always had and likely always will. Had Danse improved? He still worked out, more out of habit than a desire for self preservation. He ate and slept and jogged and regularly defended against inevitable raider attacks. He was physically the same as before, yet mentally...

Maxson approached.

"Elder." came out of Danse's mouth before he could stop himself. He supposed that the literal wiring of his brain made it hard to see Maxson as anything but his superior. Danse still thought of his brain as mechanical, despite knowing that it was wholly biological. Why did he do this to himself? Danse would give anything back to have it as it was before he felt so self critical in Maxson's presence

"Danse." Maxson replied. The lack of a Paladin title to come first struck Danse's heart, but he supposed it was accurate. Brotherhood soldiers wouldn't shoot a Paladin on sight would they. 

"I'm glad that you could come visit" Danse replied as calmly as ever, even if he didn't feel it.

"Likewise Danse, its been quite a while since we last spoke." Maxson spoke formally, but underneath this whole encounter laid a blanket of discomfort, a conversation that was stifled by the awkward air. 

Nora made this apparent as she quickly excused herself to ask how the citizens of sanctuary were coping, having observed and wanting to move well away from the two men. Danse couldn't help notice a cheeky smile from her. He was unsure of how to feel about that.

"I thought that you might join me to enjoy the scenery" Danse remarked. The 'scenery' was really just the irradiate landscape over the tiny river that separated sanctuary from the Commonwealth. The view from the Prydwyn was much better, having a view of all of Boston. Really he just wanted to sit with Maxson. 

Maxson remained silent but nodded, following Danse to the bench he had brushed off before sitting down next to Danse.

This reminded Danse of the old times, when he and Maxson were closer. It hadn't felt like this before, not even with the formality that should have accompanied being so close to the Elder, but just being near was nice enough. There was none of the awkwardness when they drank whiskey and laughed and made jokes that they would think lude once sober. Danse had been one of the few soldiers who had ever entered Maxson's quarters, the memory sending a pang of sadness through Danse. 

"So Maxson, how has..."

"Danse, stop." Danse quietened immediately at Maxson's discretion "Just call me Arthur, since when have I been Maxson?"

Danse struggled to think of a time when Arthur was ever Maxson, the two had become instant friends and more, so quickly that Danse had always had the pleasure of calling his friend by his first name.

"Sorry, Ma-Arthur." Danse stumbled "I've just not been very sure where we stand at the moment."

"I understand" were the only words that Arthur spoke.

Arthur's presence could be asserted in few words, a talent he had acquired from the heavy duty of being an Elder, yet even he seemed very quiet to Danse, like he was holding back something.

"I just want you to talk to me Arthur. Is there a reason you're here? I...I enjoy your presence but I'm unsure of why you're here" Danse almost pleaded.

"Right now, that's a difficult question." Replied the Elder. So there was something being held back?

"I have answers written all over my face but your not looking at me." Danse felt embarrassed at being so out of character, but right now he needed to get to the bottom of what was happening here. 

"Ha." a short and humoured laugh came forth "I didn't think you could be so poetic Danse." 

"I've learned." The mild slip in Arthur's face showed conflict before returning to his usual, stern gaze.

"Have you learned to... move on, Danse?" 

"Yes." Absolutely not he thought to himself "I know that you don't feel the same as we use to and neither do I. Its unfortunate but it was destiny, I should like to think." Destiny could go stick her nose in and supermutants mouth for all he cared. He wouldn't ever move on he thinks. How could someone in his position just forget what they shared in a few months?

"So you feel no regret for what has been lost?"

"No" Of course Danse did. God did he wish he were not so lonely at times. Preston and Sturges were friends, but nothing could compare to the companionship he had shared with Arthur. 

"Well..." came slowly from Arthur "That's too bad."

Danse showed little reaction but he was sure that Arthur could tell he had darted his eyes slightly. "Pardon me Arthur?

"Danse... Why do you think I came here today?" 

Danse thought. Maxson had showed up once before now since his excommunication to give a short but brutally honest apology for both putting Nora in such an emotionally complex solution and to Danse for... you know. It had confused Danse, the way Arthur had changed and Danse had been so unprepared for it, thinking he never would have seen Arthur again. 

"I thought you'd join me for the scenery. Or you were discussing something about Nora." Really Danse? Wake the hell up from your stupidity coma, he thought. Nora and Maxson are good friends, they didn't need Danse as an intermediary. And scenery? Come on. Arthur could appreciate beauty, but this was nothing to visit Danse over. 

"God, Danse, I knew that you could be clueless but come on!" A smile that was all lip was shown, typical of Arthur. He gave pause before his smile disappeared to leave behind Arthur's typical expression. "I know that I left our relationship on a sour note but I've decided to make it better."

The word choice couldn't be accidental, his brain catching on the words relationships and better, their significance, what they meant in this context. His brain was so caught up that he barely registered what was said next, but he was glad that he did. 

"The fall of the Institute has made me realise that my mission in the commonwealth is basically over. We tell the soldiers that it's far from over, but really there is no reason to be here except for scattered technology... And you."

Danse couldn't help it this time. He turned his head swiftly enough to be considered dangerous until he faced Maxson's mouth. The words were still processing, but Danse thought that observing Arthur's perfect features would help. It didn't.

When the ability to speak returned to Danse his first word were "Shit." followed immediatly by "What are you saying Maxson? I'm a synth. It was hard to get over it myself and to even want to 'live' on," he said with visible quotation marks to show his disbelief "but I thought my interpretation of your message was clear cut."

"Danse, I still hate synths, I still think they are abominable and under other circumstances I would have dismissed Nora and ..." Arthur didn't finish that sentence for Danse's benefit "I realised that the real Danse was gone but it took me a few months to realise that if you are Danse's memories and character... you must have felt awful and that made me feel awful, even if I felt conflicted for feeling pity, I couldn't help myself. God, this sounds so awful."

Danse remained silent, feeling objectified and quite confused by this mess but also still relieved. How was that even possible?

"But encounters with Nora and some of her rag tag circle of companions, including a gen two synth that thinks its a detective, a supermutant, a Mrs Nanny that, although Nora denies knowing anything about it, became a synth. I mean, I grew to... tolerate these things. You know how she is, making friends with anyone and everyone"Arthur smiles and in Danse's mind he agreed with Arthur, even if externally he remained motionless. "And I remembered how we use to be and what we had and I missed it. I dont see you as a synth, I see you as Danse."

The words would bring Danse to cry but his will to remain dignified held out. For now. He merely nodded and tried to not think of how much he was missing Arthur's company all those month he passed alone. 

"So I think that I'm asking you, Danse if you'll consider... being my companion again."

Danse's silence became shattered when he groaned weakly and leaned suddenly against Arthur, who didn't pull away in the slightest. The implications of what Arthur said was rocking Danse's conscience. There would be so many implications and problems and how could Danse ever accept this? God, he looked so needy right now, hanging on to Arthur's every word and falling on him.

But the truth is, he was needy. All those months alone where he couldn't sleep soundly and only felt flittering happiness among the company of Nora and his friends, his total loss of purpose had struck him hard and while he loved sanctuary for being there to fall on, it was never the Brotherhood, what Danse had lived for and was willing to die for all those years.

"Yes" Danse said when he finished his inner conflict " I would really like that Arthur."

"Thank God, I thought you were going to have a breakdown. I wanted to make sure this was mutual" Arthur said in relief "I have missed you Danse, and I'll make it up to you, all that time I pushed you away."

Danse had let him push away though. Even if he couldn't go to the Prydwyn, he could have sent messages through Nora, which he hadn't, he'd been to afraid of rejection, or even reprisal.

"It will be hard, Arthur, nothing we do will ever be easy if it's done together."

"It's worth it." Arthur said as he leaned against Danse as well, now both of them damming the flow of emotions. It wouldn't suit Danse's serious and tough exterior and it wouldn't be fitting for an Elder if they both started hugging. 

They did it anyway. Right in sanctuary, for all to see.

Dangerous, but then again, no one here had contact with the Brotherhood nor seemed to care all that much about the spectacle before them. 

Danse took a moment to appreciate Arthur's back and arm, never forgetting what they had felt like before his exile. They felt comfortable, like clothing that still fit. 

Arthur was the first to break the silent affection "Nora offered us shots of whiskey at the bar here. I can't think of a better way of restarting our reunion, can you? It'll be like old times" he said with a hint of the Arthur that Danse use to see when they had been close. It made him feel overwhelmed with joy.

"That sounds perfect, I'd like that a lot." He paused first however, moving to give Arthur a kiss. He had given Arthur time to react, and instead of pulling away like a paranoid part of his brain had thought, he pushed in to it. It was how he remembered it. He had never wanted anything else like the feeling of Arthur's beard on his face and the soft exhalation that sent his mind reeling into a thick fog. He hadn't thought that such a pleasurable sensation could possibly exist. Neither of them pulled away . 

So the two of them sat there, briefly together intimately in the first time in months, mouth to mouth. If the hug was dangerous before, oh boy. 

Nevertheless, the moment had to end, much to the dissatisfaction of both of them. They knew that this wouldn't be the last time they did that tonight, but Arthur's offer of going to the bar hung in the air. So Danse got up and led him to the bar, Arthur close behind. They both couldn't help their grins despite themselves when they saw Nora at the counter of the bar stool. Nora was a wonder of nature, seemingly the most intelligent and charismatic person Danse had met in his time at the Brotherhood. While she had struggled in the commonwealth at first, her charm had came in handy and she had made quite the name for herself. She grinned back a smile so full of joy that Danse is sure that in another life, he would have fallen head over heels for her, you know, had he not been interested in Arthur.

But in this life he had Arthur.

"This might be assuming too much, but I think by the way you guys walk you got back together?" Did she even need to ask, judging by Danse and Arthur's posture and smiles, drunk with relief. She turned on the bartender, three shots of whiskey appearing before them in record time. Nora running this settlement and the wink she gave the bartender made the shots on the house too. 

She turned with a raised glass and saluted with glee "To a happy ending!"

Danse and Arthur paused before giving in to the ridiculous toast and laughing. 

The day was spent with Danse, Arthur, and Nora catching up. Arthur talked about all the progress they had made at the Brotherhood, Nora's promotion to train knights and initiates into lancers, the news circulating the Prydwyn on current affairs and so forth. Hearing it made Danse both sad to hear that life continues without him but happy that his old comrades and Arthur were making progress with their mission.

As Arthur talked, Danse stared at him, using his enthusiasm as a distraction to take in the details of Arthur's face. He thought of how much he missed looking at Arthur, how he could indulge in close contact with him. The affection between them, sometimes brotherly, sometimes lovingly. Danse found it hard to use the word love. But that was what described how he felt about Arthur.

He loved him, and Danse was sure that for Arthur to go against all that the Brotherhood had taught him, just to offer him his own love, then the feeling was mutual, without a shadow of doubt. 

He was disrupted from his reverie by a nudge from Nora, clearly noticing what Arthur had not. His cheeks blushed slightly and she laughed before by buying another round.

Several rounds later Nora could barely stand straight and the sun set was approaching. Arthur wasn't going to fly home tonight for sure. Nora's words were slightly slurred but she wasn't completely inebriated, yet the men still stood on either side of her to her old house, a small building that represented the long lost idylic days of 2087. 

"Thanks guys, I had a great time tonight. We should do this more often!" she almost squealed that last part. "I'm all tuckered out now though, guess you boys will have to make do with each other's company. Hope you don't mind." She winked at them as she laid back.

Inbetween giggles and soft moans of comfort she wished them good night before seeminly passing out right there on the bed. The men stood there embarrassed at what this might look like. After laughing over it they quickly vacated the house after closing the door. Nora needed the rest, especially if she was going to fly Arthur tomorrow at some point.

"So, Arthur, how about we find our own bed to sleep in?" The implied meaning that it would be together was clear. 

"Hm, I think I could handle that Danse." He was smiling and laughed at the end of the sentence, the alcohol easing his normally stern responses. He would have said yes stone sober and even Danse in his current state could tell. 

"That wooden house over there is a place for traders to stay, I'm sure that for a few caps they'll let us stay. I've met the woman who runs it a few times" 

"Lead the way, Paladin." The mock title was said without any venom, just amusement. Danse thought it was cute of him to say.

The woman running the Inn took there caps after a brief stare at Arthur, perhaps recognising him, then becoming disinterested, a small blessing right now, as she pointed them over to the last room in the corridor in the small building. 

Danse thanked her before the two of them ambled to the door of a small room with a window, bed, toilet, and wardrobe. Modest, but Danse didn't care about that at the moment. He was never a flashy person except when it came to his Power Armour.

Danse and Arthur couldn't even hide their excitement at this point, smiling mad. The sound of the night outside was quiet, but still they could hear the chatter of patrons in the bar next door and the chugging of generators that kept the place running. As Danse opened the door, he turned, grabbing Arthur's hand and pulled him in, giddy from the drink and high off the happiness of the moment. Arthur looked much the same and allowed himself to be lead into the room.

**Author's Note:**

> So this was my first ever fic and i wrote it like 5-6 hours of slow progress/editing.  
> There could be some mistakes in grammar and stuff and once I figure out how to be proficient at this ao3 thing then I'll be willing to take feedback and edit and check and what not. This was a pairing I really ship and if anyone who was half way writing a fic for this pairing and you stopped, then please continue cause this stuff is my vice. I'm not really totally confident in writing more violent or smutty stuff but if I get any support I might consider it. I wrote this out of boredom and I don't even know how good it is. Maybe it's crap and someone will tell me and I'll save myself the effort of writing at all. Well now I'm rambling. Anyway I hope you enjoyed and please leave constructive criticism I guess ;)


End file.
